De Legende van het Haarlemse Meermonster
Het Haarlemse Meermonster is een verhaal, dat al sinds de heugenis van de mensen in Haarlem de ronde doet. Het zou gaan over een monster dat zich vermoedelijk in het Haarlemse meer bevindt, maar niemand heeft het ooit met eigen ogen kunnen aanschouwen. Bestand:Meermonster_kasteel.gif Hieronder volgt de legende, zoals verteld door Brom, de reizende verhalenverteller. Zijn verhaal bracht een mogelijke verklaring voor de vreemde gebeurtenissen in Haarlem. Er was paniek ontstaan bij de bewoners, na de vondst van enkele bewusteloze inwoners aan de rand van het water. Die vertelden over een monster, dat ze zagen op de moment dat ze bijna verdronken waren. Onze historie begint hier in Haarlem, enkele honderden jaren geleden. Op de plaats van het meer stond toen een kasteel. De Graaf die er toen woonde had expres zijn kasteel op een moerassig gebied gebouwd, om zo zijn vijanden op een grote afstand te houden. De Graaf was zeer in zichzelf gekeerd, sprak met niemand en kwam met geen enkel persoon op welke manier dan ook in contact. Hij kreeg zijn goederen aan de deur geleverd. De kooplui vonden hun geld altijd achter een hoge steen dicht bij het kasteel. Niemand dacht er ooit aan om de Graaf te bestelen. Er waren veel geruchten. Roddels over mensen die verdwenen van zodra ze de Graaf hadden gezien, van zodra dat ze ervandoor gingen met geld van de Graaf dat niet aan hen toebehoorde, van zodra dat ze de stem van de onbekende man in hun trommelvliezen hoorden. Het waren roddels, geruchten, maar iedereen geloofde ze. Op een zekere dag ging een jong meisje wandelen. Haar tocht bracht haar door het dichte bos tot bij het kasteel. Ze was gefascineerd door de dikke muren en hoge kantelen. Voorzichtig klopte ze op de houten poort, maar kreeg geen reactie. Ze bleef naarstig op de deur bonken tot ze antwoord zou hebben, zo vastberaden was ze wel. De Graaf, bezig met een boek te herlezen, hoorde het gebonk en raakte geënerveerd. Het hameren bleef gonzen in zijn oren. Hij liep woest naar de deur en gooide die open. Voor hij zijn mond kon openen, bleven zijn ogen hangen op het lange, zwarte haar van het jonge kind. "Dag mijnheer. Ik vroeg mij af of U misschien wat te drinken of te eten heeft voor me." Zijn verwondering keerde onmiddellijk om in irritatie. Weer een zielenpoot die om zijn goedheid kwam vragen. De zoveelste deze week. Zijn hand rustte al vlug op het stalen hendel die het valluik zou starten en waardoor het meisje in de onvergetelijkheid zou vallen. Toch duwde hij niet. Er was iets... Hij wist niet wat. Als hij niet beter wist zou hij bijna zeggen dat ze iets bovennatuurlijks had. "Ik kan je niet helpen. Ga weg." Langzaam duwde hij de deur dicht, maar zijn ogen bleven hangen in die van het kind. Eén enkele traan verscheen op haar bleke vel. Zijn lichaam verstijfde. "Zou U me dan propere kleren kunnen geven of een jas? Ik heb het enorm koud." Weer schudde de Graaf zijn hoofd. Nee, dat zou hij niet doen, dat deed hij gewoon niet. "Neen", dat was dan ook zijn simpele antwoord. Nog een traan over die witte huid. Het bloed trok weg uit het gezicht van de Graaf. Hij herkende het meisje. Hij wist wie ze was. Zij... Zij was het die enkele jaren geleden helemaal vuil hier aankwam, hem smeekte om kleren, voedsel. Hij heeft haar met eigen hand vermoord. Zijn eerste moord. Zijn eerste bebloede handen. Nu komen de tranen van het meisje steeds vlugger en dikker. Voor de Graaf het weet staat hij tot zijn knieën in het water. "Dan..." fluistert het meisje wiens ogen nu helrood oplichten, "zal U verdrinken..." Langzaam maar zeker zonk het kasteel in een diepe poel water. Het water breidde zich uit, kwam hoger en hoger. De Graaf geraakte in paniek en begon naar de hoogste toren te klimmen. Hij had nooit leren zwemmen, dus daar ging zijn laatste hoop. Zijn handen graaiden naar de stenen muren, terwijl het water hem bleef volgen. Eens helemaal boven, keek hij uit het kleine raampje naar buiten. Het meisje met de zwarte haren bleef hem aankijken. Naast haar begonnen andere mensen te verschijnen, uit het niets. Personen die hij had vermoord. God, wat had hij daar nu spijt van. Hij voelde hoe zijn lichaam langzaam veranderde, groter leek te worden, schubben leek te krijgen. "Je kunt vrede vinden, Graaf, maar het zal niet simpel zijn. Dit meer gaat nog eeuwen blijven bestaan. Red de personen die dreigen te verdrinken. Red hen en red zo jezelf." Vanaf dat moment werd het zwart voor de ogen van de Graaf. De Graaf veranderde in het 'monster' dat in het meer zwemt. Sindsdien zoekt hij naar slachtoffers van verdrinkingen en probeert hen te redden. Hij probeert langzaam maar zeker zijn schuld af te lossen... Bestand:Krul3.gif Categorie:Haarlem Categorie:Haarlemse folklore